


The boy from the South

by Mrsj



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsj/pseuds/Mrsj
Summary: Korra is a boy who grew up in the Southern Water Tribe. Suddendly he has to move to a new school, to a new city where he literally knows no one. Will he find hapiness in this new place?





	The boy from the South

**Author's Note:**

> Hello great people from the internet! I apologize in advance for the coming grammar and/or spelling mistakes in this story, because English isn't my native language. I hope you like it!

''Korra honey, we need to tell you something,'' Senna said while Tonraq held his wife from behind. They were married for almost 20 years and the affection was still there. Some couples who only were together for half of the time they were lost their spark. But not Tonraq and Senna. You could almost tell they were ment to be together.

Korra looked curiously at his parents. ''What's up? Do I finally get a little brother or sister?'' he asked trying to come up with more things his parents want to tell him. He was sixteen years old and the only child of his parents. He always wanted a little brother or a sister to play with.  _Is this the moment i've been waiting for?_ He thought.

''No Korra,'' Tonraq said a little amused while Senna was trying to hold her laughter at her son's reaction, ''I got a promotion!'' Tonraq announced proudly.

''Awesome, good job dad!'' Korra said smiling proudly. It wasn't a big surprise to him. His dad was after all a pretty good cop. He was very determined to arrest the criminals, good in martial arts and plus, his heart was in the right place.

Tonraq looked at his wife, ''Well, there is one more thing you need to know...?'' He said ending in a questioning tone. He always hated bringing bad news to his son.

''Please just tell me dad,'' Korra said while pouting. He couldn't stand waiting.

There was a long second before his father answered, but it came eventually. ''Korra, we're moving to Republic City'' Tonraq said, waiting for his son's reaction, hoping for a good one.

''Haha, nice joke dad,'' Korra said, thinking it was a joke.  _Dad always told jokes. Why wouldn't it be this time?_

Tonraq didn't know how to react at his son's interpretation. His face was switching between sadness and hopelessness because he didn't want to upset his son.

''I'm so sorry honey, but that's what we wanted to tell you. We're moving to Republic City,'' Senna answered after seeing her two boys reaction. 

Korra didn't say anything, he just stood there, a minute long staring at his parents. He was trying to process the new information he heard. ''Oh I see, I better start packing my stuff,'' he finally said with a sad tone.

He went upstairs to his room. To Naga, his lifelong animal friend. Naga is a samoyed. She's as white as snow and as innocent as a giant teddy bear. Well.. the latter if she likes you.

When Korra opened the door that leads him to his room, Naga immediately came rushing up to him, almost as If she could feel the sadness from her owner. The two go way back. A little Korra found her in a box on the streets. She was left there to starve if the seven year old Korra hadn't found her that day.

Naga licked Korra's face. ''Haha, thanks Naga, I really needed that,'' Korra said smiling while petting Naga on her belly, her favourite spot. He was thinking about the time he brought Naga home. His parents weren't immediately okay with Naga, but they got used to the idea. Now they love her. _Maybe I also gonna get used to the idea, maybe I'm also gonna love Republic City?_ he thought, trying to picture a life in the big city. He has lived his whole life in this little village in the South, and he wouldn't wish or want anything else.

When he was deep in thought, his phone suddenly went off. He's got a new message from Joey, his best friend since middle school. He opened it

 **Joe-Bro** :  _Yo Kor! Can you come to the field today? We're gonna go soccer a lil' with the squad ;)_

Soccer. His dad learned him to play soccer when he was four. They would go to a soccer field nearby his school and play for an hour or two. Sometimes his mom would come too. She would always bring some snacks with her. Those were good old times. Now he's sixteen and the captain of his school's soccer team. The field nearby school is now the place where the squad comes together. They sometimes practice soccer and sometimes they would just hang out.

 _I guess good times don't last forever,_ he thought sadly.

 **Korra:**   _Sorry bro, gotta cancel this time. I've got some stuff to do. Good luck tho! ;)_

''Republic City better be worth it,'' he thought while standing up and grabbing his old suitcase from the corner of his room.


End file.
